Saveur Citron
by Izikiel
Summary: Petit recueil d'OS sur le Klaine tous classé en rating M. YAOI/LEMON / OS n 6 en ligne: Le Placard.
1. Te faire plaisir

**Disclamer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Auteur:** Moi

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Blaine / Kurt

**Avertissement:** Le rating M n'est pas là pour rien. Ensuite, il s'agit de relations entre hommes. Donc si tu es homophobe ou que tu n'aimes pas les slash ni les rating les plus élevés, ne lis pas.

**Blabla:** Il s'agit d'un recueil d'OS. Mes textes ne se suivront pas forcément. Et ils seront tous classé rating M dans ce recueil. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Te faire plaisir:<strong>

Blaine et Kurt étaient allongés sur le lit de Blaine. Ils n'échangeaient pas un seul mot, écoutant seulement la musique et profitant du fait d'être seulement tout les deux.

Blaine se redressa un peu, appuyant sa tête contre sa main et fixa Kurt qui avait les yeux fermés. Le jeune homme avait l'air si paisible que Blaine cru qu'il c'était endormi.

- Tu dors? Demanda Blaine.

- Non.. Répondit Kurt d'une voix douce.

Blaine sourit et se pencha pour embrasser son petit ami. Kurt répondit au baiser et attira Blaine contre lui. L'adolescent acheva le baiser et fixa Kurt dans les yeux, il hésita un moment avant de s'allonger complètement sur Kurt.

Voyant qu'il n'était pas repoussé, Blaine sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Il fit parcourir ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire du jeune homme, dans son cou, avant de remonter jusqu'à son oreille où il mordilla le lobe. Blaine retourna déposer un petit baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami avant de se redresser et de s'asseoir sur les jambes de Kurt.

Kurt se redressa tant bien que mal, fit un sourire énigmatique à Blaine, posa sa main dans le bas du dos du jeune homme, et sans prévenir, il renversa la situation. Blaine poussa un cri de surprise, tandis qu'il se retrouvait allongé sur le lit, Kurt au dessus de lui.

Kurt s'allongea totalement sur Blaine et l'embrassa amoureusement avant de dévier le long de la mâchoire du garçon sous lui, reproduisant les mêmes baisers qu'il avait reçu plus tôt. Alors qu'il lui mordillait tendrement le cou, il se retrouva gêné par le col du tee shirt de Blaine.

L'adolescent se redressa et passa ses mains sous le tee shirt de son petit ami, il lui caressa doucement le ventre avant de lui retirer le vêtement.

Blaine le regarda surpris, mais ne dis rien, laissant son petit ami découvrir son torse de ses mains, ses lèvres et sa langue. Kurt s'amusa à faire durcir ses tétons en les mordillant doucement, faisant ainsi gémir Blaine. Le jeune homme laissa vagabonder ses mains sur le pantalon de son petit ami, et c'est sans aucune hésitation qu'il appuya sur la bosse qui déformait le vêtement.

- Oh mon Dieu!

Kurt se pencha à nouveau vers le visage de Blaine, et posa ses lèvres contre celles de son petit ami, l'entrainant dans un baiser passionné. Il acheva le baiser et posa son front contre celui de l'autre jeune homme tout en faisant sauter le bouton du pantalon du garçon.

Blaine se mordit la lèvre, appréhendant la suite, sans pour autant empêcher Kurt de continuer. Kurt se décala de Blaine et tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, Kurt fit glisser le pantalon le long de ses jambes, avant de le retirer complètement, laissant ainsi son petit ami en boxer.

Kurt fit remonter ses mains le long des jambes de Blaine, frôla ses hanches puis passa ses doigts sur son bas ventre, jouant avec l'élastique du boxer. Le jeune homme fit subir le même sort au sous vêtement, l'envoyant voler dans la chambre, avant de se réinstaller sur Blaine.

Il s'appuya sur un de ses bras et fit vagabonder sa main libre entre leur deux corps. Kurt frôla les testicules de Blaine avant de faire glisser un doigt le long de la verge tendue du jeune homme.

- Kurt... Souffla Blaine, dans un gémissement.

Le dis Kurt ne répondit rien et, embrassant l'épaule nue qui se trouvait sous lui, fit une caresse plus poussée et plus longue sur le pénis de Blaine qui se cambra. Kurt approfondit ses caresses tout en embrassant Blaine partout où il pouvait.

Blaine avait la respiration saccadée, il essayait tant bien que mal de retenir ses gémissement, cependant, lorsqu'il se libéra dans la main de Kurt, il ne pu retenir un petit cri.

Il attira Kurt contre lui et le serra dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Blaine voulu lui faire plaisir à son tour, mais Kurt refusa en bloquant le bras du jeune homme.

- Non Blaine, je ne t'ai pas fait ça pour recevoir la même attention en retour. Je voulais juste _te_ faire plaisir.

A ses mots, il déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Blaine avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la salle de bain afin de se nettoyer les mains. Blaine le regarda sortir de sa chambre, un sourire béat collé aux lèvres.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, petit OS fini.. J'aime bien l'idée d'un Kurt entreprenant. J'en ai marre de voir que c'est toujours Kurt le "passif" (Même si là, c'est juste une histoire de masturbation) et de le voir totalement "niais" sans expérience et qui flippe sur tout ce qui a un rapport avec le sexe. Moi, j'imagine bien un Kurt qui cache bien son jeu...<br>A bientôt pour un prochain OS.

Blaine Warbler.


	2. Réconciliation

**Disclamer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Blaine / Kurt

**Avertissement:** Le rating M n'est pas là pour rien. Ensuite, il s'agit de relations entre hommes. Donc si tu es homophobe ou que tu n'aimes pas les slash ni les rating les plus élevés, ne lis pas.

**Blabla:** Ce texte n'a aucun lien avec le précédent. Mmh.. Dans ce texte, je dis que Blaine à un plâtre. Dans mon imagination, il c'est cassé le bras. Comment je sais pas trop.. Peut être qu'il est tombé bêtement chez lui. Ou alors il c'est fait mal en sport. Ou encore il a eu un accident.. Je vous laisse imaginer la raison pour laquelle il a ce plâtre. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Réconciliation:<strong>

Blaine avançait dans les rues de Lima, marchant assez rapidement. Ils s'étaient disputés. Pour une histoire tellement... Tellement stupide. L'adolescent s'arrêta en soupirant et passa sa main sur son visage. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était faire comprendre à Kurt qu'il en avait marre d'avoir ce plâtre à son bras... Et comme d'habitude, il avait tout ramené au sexe, lui disant qu'il en avait marre d'être passif, qu'il voulait reprendre sa place d'actif...

Il soupira à nouveau et fini par reprendre sa route, voulant à tout prix se faire pardonner par Kurt, même s'il se doutait que le garçon refuserait de l'écouter.

Il arriva devant chez Kurt et fut satisfait de voir que seule la voiture du jeune homme était garée dans l'allée, ce qui signifiait que son petit ami était seul,  
>Il inspira profondément et s'avança jusqu'à la porte de la maison, il hésita une demi seconde avant de sonner. Il attendit un peu et la porte s'ouvrit sur un Kurt vêtu seulement d'une chemise à demi boutonnée et d'un boxer.<br>Quand Kurt vit qu'il s'agissait de Blaine, il voulu refermer la porte, mais le jeune homme fut plus rapide et la bloqua avec son pied avant de la pousser de la main pour l'ouvrir totalement, forçant l'autre jeune homme à la lâcher.

Kurt protesta, mais Blaine ne l'écouta pas. Il entra dans la maison et ferma la porte avant de s'approcher de Kurt.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux? »

Blaine ne répondit pas et s'approcha encore plus de Kurt le forçant à reculer. Plus il se reculait, plus Blaine avançait et le dos de l'adolescent buta rapidement contre le mur. Avant qu'il ne s'échappe, Blaine colla son corps contre celui de l'adolescent et étouffa son cri de protestation en l'embrassant. Il acheva son baiser et décala sa tête de quelques centimètres, plongeant ainsi son regard dans celui de son petit ami.

« Je t'aime Kurt. A en crever. Et j'ai été stupide de m'emporter pour rien ce matin. Je suis d'accord, je suis obsédé... »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais obsédé! »

« Laisse moi finir! Je suis obsédé par toi. Par ton corps. Par tes lèvres. Par ton odeur. Par ta présence. J'ai constamment besoin de toi. Je le reconnais, je ne peux pas me passer de toi. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. J'ai besoin de toi. Je suis désolé... Vraiment désolé pour mon comportement de ce matin. »

Le jeune homme se tut et captura à nouveau les lèvres de Kurt dans un tendre baiser, l'empêchant ainsi de parler. Il fit glisser sa main valide entre leur deux corps et détacha les deux boutons qui tenaient la chemise fermée. Il caressa ensuite le torse du jeune homme tout en faisant glisser ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire avant d'aller picorer son cou et de remonter jusqu'au lobe de son oreille qu'il mordilla doucement, arrachant un léger gémissement à Kurt.

« Tu sais... » Murmura le jeune homme, « Même avec qu'une seule main, si j'avais vraiment voulu, j'aurais pu prendre les commandes... Mais j'aime me laisser faire, j'aime l'idée que ce soit toi qui domine, que ce soit toi qui me fasse l'amour et non l'inverse... J'aime toutes ses choses que tu me fais, j'aime sentir tes mains, tes lèvres et ta langue parcourir mon corps... »

Blaine souffla légèrement dans le creux de l'oreille de Kurt tout en pinçant un de ses téton avec sa main qui c'était aventurée sur le torse parfait de son petit ami, son bras plâtré toujours appuyé contre le mur près de la tête de Kurt.

« Blaine... »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais Blaine l'entendit et se redressa pour plonger son regard dans celui de son petit ami. Il y lisait de l'amour, de la tendresse et du désir. Blaine sourit et caressa la joue de Kurt avant de retourner jouer avec ses tétons qui durcissaient.

Blaine l'embrassa et appuya sa cuisse contre l'érection naissante de son petit ami, lui arrachant un gémissement qui se noya contre ses lèvres. Il détacha ses lèvres de celles de Kurt et alla picorer la peau sous l'oreille du jeune homme avant de reprendre sa discussion.

« Tu sais, Bébé, je ne te mens pas quand je te dis que ça me manque de ne pas te voir te tordre sous moi. Et ce qui fait que j'en ai marre, c'est que je ne peux pas te procurer autant de caresses qu'avant que je ne me casse le bras. Que je ne peux pas passer mes deux mains sur ton corps, que je ne peux m'appuyer comme je veux avec mes bras pour pouvoir mordiller, lécher, embrasser la moindre parcelle de ta peau. Cependant, Honey, je ne peux pas me passer de toi, de ce que tu me fais. J'aime ça. J'aime te voir me regarder sadiquement quand je suis au bord de l'extase. J'aime te voir me faire languir. J'aime te voir me laisser te supplier. J'aime te voir jouer avec mon corps. J'aime te voir me rendre fou de désir pour toi. J'aime te voir m'empêcher de me toucher quand le plaisir devient insoutenable et que je n'ai qu'une envie, celle de me libérer. J'aime voir toutes les précautions que tu prends pour éviter de me faire mal. J'aime voir le temps que tu mets pour me préparer pour que ce soit juste parfait. Sans aucunes douleurs. J'aime toutes ses attentions que tu as envers moi. J'aime me tordre de désir sous toi. J'aime te voir me prendre. »

Le garçon arrêta de parler et planta son regard das celui de l'autre jeune homme. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux et Blaine s'empressa de les faire disparaitre à l'aide de sa langue.

« Je t'aime » Murmura Kurt, la voix cassée, « Et je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai été stupide moi aussi. »

« L'amour rend stupide comme on dit » Rigola Blaine. « Mais là c'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui ai commencé... »

Kurt sourit et caressa le visage de Blaine. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et Kurt combla l'espace entre eux avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Le baiser se fit plus sauvage, quasi désespéré et les deux jeunes hommes gémirent contre les lèvres l'un de l'autre.

Blaine caressa à nouveau le torse de Kurt, insistant sur les points sensibles du jeune homme avant de laisser glisser sa main sur la bosse impressionnante qui déformait le boxer de Kurt. Oubliant que Finn, Burt ou Carole pouvaient entrer à tout moment, Blaine appuya sur le sexe de Kurt et fit de légers mouvements de main, arrachant des gémissements à Kurt.

Le jeune homme lâcha les lèvres de son petit ami et descendit le long de son cou qu'il picora lécha et mordilla avant d'y laisser sa marque. Il fit ensuite glisser ses lèvres le long du torse du jeune homme et alla mordiller un des téton qu'il ne lâcha qu'une fois qu'il fut bien dur et légèrement rougi.

Il se laissa glisser à genou et tout en suivant la ligne de poils qui disparaissait sous le boxer de Kurt du bout de sa langue, Blaine agrippa le sous vêtement de sa main valide. Il le fit glisser le long des jambes du châtains, le laissant vêtu de seulement sa chemise ouverte qui pendait lamentablement. Blaine leva la tête et croisa le regard de Kurt qui se mordait la lèvre d'anticipation. Blaine sourit de son sourire en coin qui faisait craquer le jeune homme et souffla doucement sur la verge tendue qui lui faisait face.

« Blaine... »

Blaine sourit et passa le bout de sa langue le long du pénis de Kurt en partant des testicules jusqu'au gland. Il insista le long de la fente de celui ci, avant de doucement mordiller l'endroit. Blaine redescendit le long du pénis de la même manière, d'une lenteur affolante. Kurt gémit de frustration, et bougea son bassin, faisant comprendre au jeune homme accroupi devant lui qu'il voulait plus.

Blaine le bloqua de sa main libre, et après avoir mordillé l'aine du jeune homme et joué avec les testicules de celui ci, il prit le sexe tendu de Kurt en bouche, faisant gémir assez fortement l'adolescent. Blaine imprima alors un mouvement de va et vient tout en caressant doucement la hanche du garçon, insistant fortement sur le gland rougit d'où perlait quelques goutes de semence.

« Blaine... Plus... »

Le jeune homme obéit à la demande de son petit ami, et fit glisser sa main sur les fesses de Kurt avant de la passer entre et de faire doucement entrer un doigt en lui. Blaine accéléra ses mouvements buccaux tout en bougeant son doigt en lui. Il ajouta un deuxième doigt, suivi d'un troisième, les faisant entrer et sortir fortement sans cesser de faire parcourir sa langue, ses dents et ses lèvres, le long de la verge tendue.

« Blaine.. Je vais... Je vais... Aaaah... »

Le sexe pulsa dans la bouche de Blaine, et de longs jets en sortirent. Blaine avala la semence en faisant une légère grimace et retira ses doigts de Kurt avant que le jeune homme ne s'effondre sur lui, légèrement tremblant. Blaine l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa doucement.

« Alors, je suis pardonné? »

Pour toute réponse, Kurt l'embrassa à nouveau, avant de faire parcourir ses mains sur le corps de Blaine.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour le deuxième OS. Je tiens à rappeler qu'il n'a absolument rien à voir avec le précédent. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. :)<br>A bientôt.

Blaine Warbler.


	3. Sous la douche

**Disclamer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Blaine / Kurt

**Avertissement:** Le rating M n'est pas là pour rien. Ensuite, il s'agit de relations entre hommes. Donc si tu es homophobe ou que tu n'aimes pas les slash ni les rating les plus élevés, ne lis pas.

**A LIRE AVANT LA LECTURE DU TEXTE:** Ce qu'il faut savoir, pour ce texte si, c'est du citron très concentré. je veux dire par là que c'est du sexe, du sexe et j'ai dit du sexe? Ca ne se passe pas dans un lit (d'où le titre), Blaine et Kurt sont loin d'être prude.. Vous êtes prévenus.. Bonne lecture.

**AUCUN DE MES TEXTES SE SUIVENT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sous la douche:<strong>

Kurt arriva devant chez son petit ami et frappa trois petit coup timide. Il attendit un peu et la porte s'ouvrit enfin.

- Bonjour Mr Anderson. Sourit Kurt.  
>- Bonjour Kurt. Tu vas bien? Entre.<p>

Le jeune homme entra avant de dire:

- Oui, je vais bien, merci. Et vous?

- Je vais bien aussi. Sourit l'adulte.

Il invita Kurt a le suivre dans le salon et dit:

-Blaine est sous la douche, installe toi devant la télé en attendant.

Kurt s'assit sur le canapé mais n'alluma pas la télé. Il observa Mr Anderson prendre sa veste, et ses chaussures. L'adulte regarda Kurt et lui dit:

- Tu pourras dire à Blaine que je suis parti, je vais vraiment être en retard si j'attends qu'il sorte de la douche.  
>- D'accord, je lui dirais.<br>- Merci, Kurt. Et, dis lui que je ne rentre que très tard ce soir. Bon, j'y vais, bonne soirée. Au revoir Kurt.

L'adolescent répondit et une fois que la porte de la maison se fut fermée derrière Mr Anderson, l'adolescent se précipita à l'étage et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain qu'il ouvrit avant d'entrer et de la refermer. Ce qu'il vit le laissa figer et un gémissement franchi ses lèvres alors que son sexe se durcissait rapidement.

Blaine était dans la douche, l'eau dégoulinant sur son corps, trois de ses doigts entrant et sortant à une vitesse folle de lui tandis que de son autre main il se masturbait à vive allure, de nombreux gémissements sortaient de sa bouche.

Kurt ferma le verrou derrière lui, et ayant très chaud,il retira ses vêtements un à un alors qu'il ne quittait pas Blaine des yeux, qui lui avait les yeux fermés et ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Kurt s'approcha de son petit ami, hypnotisé par les mouvements que le jeune homme faisait.

Blaine sentait l'orgasme arriver, et alors qu'un fort gémissement franchissait ses lèvres, il en entendit un autre, proche de lui, faire écho au sien. Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard océan de Kurt, voilé par le désir. Blaine ni tient plus et se libéra dans un gémissement rauque au moment ou ses doigts butaient à nouveau contre sa prostate.

Blaine lâcha son sexe tout en retirant ses doigts encore enfoncés en lui, et l'eau chassa le sperme qu'il avait sur la main et le ventre alors qu'il se laisser glisser contre la paroi de la douche.

- Kurt... Fit le jeune homme, la voix rauque, en fixant son petit ami.

Kurt, acheva la distance qui le séparait de Blaine et entra sous la douche, mouillant son boxer qu'il avait encore sur lui, avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol et de se coller contre l'autre jeune homme. Il captura les lèvres de l'adolescent entre les siennes et lui donna un baiser à lui couper le souffle, faisant danser leurs langues ensemble.

Kurt se pressa contre Blaine, appuyant ainsi son érection douloureuse contre le ventre de son petit ami.

Les deux adolescents mirent fin au baiser et Kurt posa son front contre celui de Blaine, leur souffle se mélangeant, il dit:

- Mon Dieu, tu m'as trop excité Blaine. Te voir faire ça.. Te toucher autant... J'aurais pu jouir rien qu'en te regardant, sans même me toucher.

Blaine regarda Kurt avant de poser sa main sur la nuque du jeune homme et d'appuyer dessus afin de le forcer à coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Les deux garçons échangèrent à nouveaux un baiser passionné tandis que les mains de Blaine voyageait sur le corps de Kurt, caressant la peau douce du jeune homme. Il caressa du bout des doigts le bas du ventre plat de l'adolescent avant de passer ses doigts sur le haut du boxer, jouant avec l'élastique.

- Sweetie... Enlèves le moi... Murmura Kurt contre les lèvres de Blaine avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Blaine accrocha le sous vêtement entre ses doigts et le fit glisser, libérant ainsi l'érection de Kurt de sa prison de tissu. L'adolescent se releva afin de retirer plus facilement son sous vêtement. Alors que Kurt allait se rasseoir, Blaine l'en empêcha et se redressa sur ses genoux.

Avant que Kurt ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Blaine avala d'un coup le sexe de Kurt lui arrachant un gémissement. Blaine suça fortement le sexe tendu avant de juste laisser parcourir sa langue sur toute la longueur, retraçant une des veines apparente puis d'aller jouer avec le gland rougi, l'entourant de sa langue, récoltant les premières goutes de semences. Il parcours à nouveau la veine du bout de sa langue en sens inverse et afin d'aller aspirer les testicules de l'adolescent.

Il abandonna ensuite le sexe de Kurt, s'attirant un gémissement de frustration de la part du jeune homme, et alla embrasser la hanche de l'adolescent avant de le forcer à s'asseoir. Kurt obéit et s'assit. Satisfait, Blaine l'embrassa avant de lui tourner le dos et de s'installer sur le jeune homme, ses jambes de chaque côté des cuisses du châtains.

Il s'empara du sexe de Kurt et doucement, il se laissa glisser sur celui ci, gémissant en même temps que Kurt.

- Oh mon Dieu... Murmura Kurt.

L'adolescent embrassa la nuque devant lui avant de mordiller l'épaule de son petit ami. De ses mains, il caressa les hanches de Blaine avant de faire glisser ses mains sur son torse. Il lui taquina les tétons avant de laisser glisser ses doigts, le frôlant de ses ongles, sur son ventre. Il passa ensuite ses paumes sur les cuisses avant de revenir sur ses hanches et de glisser ses mains sous les fesses du garçon sous lui.

Blaine commença à se mouvoir sur le corps de son petit ami, Kurt l'accompagnant dans ses mouvements à l'aide de ses mains. Les deux adolescents accélèrent leurs mouvements, Blaine montant et descendant de plus en plus vite sur le sexe tendu de l'autre jeune homme, touchant assez souvent la petite boule de nerfs qui lui faisait voir des étoiles et le faisait gémir de plus en plus fort.

Kurt déplaça une de ses main et alla enserrer l'érection de Blaine qu'il commença à masturber d'abord doucement puis plus rapidement. Le jeune homme se libéra dans la main de son petit ami en poussant un long gémissement. Ses chairs enserrèrent le sexe de Kurt qui se libéra dans le corps de Blaine. L'adolescent étouffa son gémissement en mordant l'épaule de son amant.

Tremblant, les deux jeunes hommes restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, attendant que les effets de l'orgasme disparaissent et que leurs coeurs se calment.

Doucement, Blaine se releva et se tourna afin de faire face à Kurt. Il se nicha dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser doucement. Une fois qu'ils furent certains que leurs jambes pouvaient les porter, Blaine et Kurt se relevèrent et entreprirent de se laver, nettoyant toutes traces de leurs ébats.

Après de nombreux baisers et complètement propre, ils finirent par sortir de la douche et s'habillèrent après s'être séché. Ils échangèrent un long baiser avant de sortir la salle de bain, main dans la main.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, un nouveau texte achevé. A bientôt pour le prochain.<p>

Blaine Warbler.


	4. The First Time

**Disclamer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Blaine / Kurt

**Avertissement:** Le rating M n'est pas là pour rien. Ensuite, il s'agit de relations entre hommes. Donc si tu es homophobe ou que tu n'aimes pas les slash ni les rating les plus élevés, ne lis pas.

**Blabla:** One shot ce passant pendant The First time. La première fois de Blaine et Kurt à ma façon. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>The First Time:<strong>

- Artie organise une petite fête au Breadstix. Tu veux m'y accompagner?

Non.

Kurt marque un temps d'arrêt et Blaine a l'impression que son coeur l'imite.

- Je veux aller chez toi. Termine Kurt.

Le coeur de Blaine accélère et il ne peut que bredouiller un simple « Okay ». Kurt lui fit un doux sourire et après un chaste baiser, il lui dit:

- Je t'attends sur le parking.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de dire quelque chose, Kurt quitte l'auditorium.

- Oh mon Dieu.. Lâche Blaine.

Blaine se précipite dans les coulisses où il récupère ses affaires avant de courir le long des couloirs du lycée McKinley. Arrivé au niveau des portes, le jeune homme se stoppe quelques minutes afin de reprendre un souffle et un rythme cardiaque à peu près normal. Il se dirige ensuite, d'un pas qu'il espérait calme, vers sa voiture où Kurt l'attendait, appuyé contre la porte côté passager. Blaine lui sourit et déverrouille sa voiture. Le trajet se passa dans un silence seulement brisé par le best of de Pink.

Une fois chez lui, pour la première fois de sa vie, Blaine ne sait pas comment agir avec Kurt. Doit-il lui proposer à boire? Lui demander ce qu'il veut faire? Regarder un film peut être.. Comme s'il devinait son trouble, Kurt demande:

- On va dans ta chambre?

- D'accord..

Blaine prend la main de Kurt et le traine jusqu'à sa chambre. Arrivés dans la pièce, Blaine marque encore un temps d'arrêt, avant de fermer sa porte et de rejoindre Kurt qui est allé s'asseoir sur son lit.

- Tu veux..

Blaine ne fini pas sa phrase, coupé par les lèvres de Kurt. Kurt qui l'embrasse avec tendresse. Blaine sourit contre ses lèvres avant de se sentir tiré en avant, se retrouvant allongé sur Kurt qui s'était laissé tomber en arrière. Le bouclé se redresse légèrement sur ses bras, regardant son petit ami dans les yeux. Et là il comprit. Il comprit ce que Kurt avait en tête. Un sourire étira ses lèvres avant de se pencher et d'embrasser Kurt avec passion.

- Tu es sûr de toi, Honey?

- Oui.

Et comme pour prouver ses dires, Kurt tire sur le pull de Blaine afin de le lui retirer. Le jeune homme s'assoit sur les cuisses du châtains, aidant ensuite Kurt à s'asseoir, se collant à nouveau l'un contre l'autre. Kurt retire totalement le pull et le tee shirt que Blaine portait avant de laisser le jeune homme faire subir le même sort à ses vêtements.

Torses nus, les deux amoureux font glisser leurs mains sur la peau de l'autre, la caressant du bout des doigts, copiant chacun les gestes de l'autre. Blaine se penche vers Kurt et capture ses lèvres, tout en le forçant à s'allonger à nouveau sur le lit.

Le bouclé abandonne les lèvres de Kurt pour faire glisser les siennes le long de la mâchoire du garçon puis dans le creux de son cou qu'il mordille doucement, faisant frissonner le jeune homme sous lui. Il abandonne le cou et continu un chemin imaginaire le long du torse de Kurt, mordillant et embrassant la peau jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve bloqué par le jean du garçon.

Le jeune homme se redresse, interrogeant une dernière fois du regard le châtain avant de lui retirer son pantalon ainsi que son sous vêtement et ses chaussettes. Blaine laisse son regard voyager le long du corps de son petit ami, avant d'y passer lentement ses mains.

Kurt se redresse et fait glisser ses mains sur le torse de Blaine jusqu'au pantalon de celui ci avant de lui retirer, à son tour le reste de ses vêtements, se mordant la lèvre.

Une fois nu, Blaine pose un long baiser sur les lèvres de Kurt avant de se pencher et de prendre un préservatif et une bouteille de lubrifiant dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, qu'il pose à côté d'eux sur le lit. Il se presse ensuite contre Kurt, le faisant basculer une nouvelle fois sur son lit, gémissant lorsque son érection entre en contact avec celle de l'autre jeune homme.

Blaine sent les mains de Kurt glisser de son dos à ses fesses, le caressant doucement, tandis qu'il l'embrasse. Le bouclé détache doucement ses lèvres de Kurt et prenant appui sur un de ses bras, il laisse son autre main glisser sur le corps de l'autre garçon, s'arrêtant seulement lorsqu'il atteint son sexe qu'il prend dans sa main. Sans lâcher Kurt du regard, Blaine entame un petit mouvement de va-et viens. Le gémissement que le châtain lâche donne plus d'assurance à Blaine qui accélère ses caresses.

Kurt gémissait et tremblait sous Blaine, électrisant le brun. Le jeune homme fini par lâcher le sexe de Kurt et prit la bouteille de lubrifiant. Il en fit couler sur trois de ses doigts et après avoir eu une nouvelle autorisation de Kurt, Blaine les fit glisser un à un à l'intérieur du jeune homme, le préparant lentement et longuement, l'embrassant, mordillant son cou et caressant son sexe afin de minimiser la douleur de son amant.

Le bouclé retira ses doigts et après avoir déroulé le préservatif sur son sexe, il entre doucement en Kurt, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Blaine l'embrassa, essayant de lui faire penser à autre chose, et une fois totalement en lui, il ne bougea pas, attendant que la douleur disparaisse un minimum.

Il se contenta d'embrasser le châtain à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce que Kurt amorce le premier mouvement de hanche, les faisant gémir tout les deux. Blaine commença alors à bouger en Kurt, d'abord précautionneusement puis plus rapidement, essayant d'étouffer ses gémissements en embrassant Kurt.

Kurt fut le premier à atteindre l'orgasme, suivit de peu par Blaine qui s'effondra sur le jeune homme.

OoO

Allongés dans le lit après avoir pris une douche ensemble, ponctuée de baisers et de câlins, Blaine, tout en regardant tendrement Kurt, ne pût s'empêcher de penser que « Ca y est, il avait fait l'amour à Kurt. ».

* * *

><p>Et voilà, petit one shot fini. A bientôt :)<p> 


	5. Câlin Sucré

**Disclamer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme l'univers de Glee.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Blaine / Kurt

**Avertissement:** Le rating M n'est pas là pour rien. Ensuite, il s'agit de relations entre hommes. Donc si tu es homophobe ou que tu n'aimes pas les slash ni les rating les plus élevés, ne lis pas.

**Blabla:** Petit texte commencé hier et fini ce matin. Lu, corrigé et approuvé par ma soeur, **Brockette La Kekette.** Bonne Lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Câlin sucré:<strong>

Blaine était allongé sur son lit, faisant couler du coulis de caramel dans sa bouche, en attendant que Kurt sorte de la douche.

Lorsque le châtain sorti de la salle de bain, seulement vêtu de son boxer, et le torse encore humide, Blaine se redressa un sourire en coin plaqué sur ses lèvres.

Kurt regarda son petit ami en haussant un sourcil, tout en allant s'asseoir sur le lit du brun.

- Toi, tu penses à quelque choses de cochon..

- Kurt, je suis... Okay, je l'avoue, tu as raison. Mais c'est de ta faute.

- Ma faute?

- Oui. De te voir débarquer comme ça, je me suis dit qu'un Kurt caramélisé, ça doit être super bon.

Blaine lui fait un sourire craquant sachant très bien qu'il obtiendrait ce qu'il voulait. Et ça marcha, Kurt se jeta sur le bouclé et l'embrassa passionnément avant de glisser jusqu'à son oreille qu'il mordilla.

- Je suis tout à toi, Blaine.

Le jeune homme sourit avant d'attirer Kurt contre lui et de l'embrasser. Il le bascula ensuite sur le lit après avoir retiré ses vêtements et le boxer de Kurt. Le brun l'embrassa à plusieurs reprises avant de se redresser et de prendre le coulis de caramel.

Il lui fit un sourire avant d'en faire couler le long du torse et du sexe du garçon qu'il vit frissonner au contact du liquide.

Blaine l'embrassa avant de faire courir sa langue sur le torse de Kurt, récoltant le liquide sucré qu'il adorait. Le bouclé en profita pour mordiller et embrasser la peau pâle tout en descendant lentement jusqu'au sexe de son amant.

Le jeune homme mordilla le haut des cuisses, puis se laissa glisser jusqu'aux testicules de Kurt qu'il aspira doucement, récupérant le caramel qui s'y trouvait. Blaine fit ensuite glisser sa bouche le long du sexe tendu de son petit ami, recueillant les dernières traces de caramel.

Kurt noua ses mains dans ses cheveux, lui demandant de continuer sa caresse en appuyant légèrement sur sa tête. Blaine faisait courir sa langue le long de la verge tendue, retraçant une veine apparente puis prit le gland entre ses lèvres, l'aspirant doucement, se délectant des gémissements de Kurt. Il avala lentement son sexe tout en entrant un de ses doigts en Kurt.

Le brun le prépara longuement puis retira ses doigts, lâchant le sexe du garçon qu'il avait toujours en bouche. Il remonta jusqu'au visage du châtain, l'embrassa avant de se pencher et de prendre un préservatif qu'il déroula le long de son sexe, gémissant au contact de sa main.

L'adolescent se positionna au dessus de Kurt et le pénétra lentement tout en mordillant son cou qu'il marqua d'un suçon. Blaine attendit patiemment que son amant s'habitue à lui avant de commencer à bouger, donnant de lents coups de reins qu'il accéléra suivant la montée de leur plaisir.

Le bouclé gémissait contre les lèvres de Kurt, l'embrassant par moments. Il vit Kurt se cambrer et le senti se libérer entre leur deux ventres tout en poussant un long gémissement.

Blaine bougea encore un peu avant de jouir à son tour, étouffant son cri en mordant l'épaule de Kurt.

Le jeune homme donna un baiser à couper le souffle à Kurt avant de se retirer de lui, d'enlever la capote et de s'allonger à ses côtés. Kurt se colla immédiatement à Blaine, se calant dans ses bras et murmura:

- La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui te déguste. Mais je préfère la framboise.

* * *

><p>J'espère qu'il vous a plu.<br>A bientôt.

Blaine Warbler


	6. Le Placard

**Disclamer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme l'univers de Glee.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Blaine / Kurt

**Avertissement:** Le rating M n'est pas là pour rien. Ensuite, il s'agit de relations entre hommes. Donc si tu es homophobe ou que tu n'aimes pas les slash ni les rating les plus élevés, ne lis pas.

**Blabla:** Je sais qu'il est très court, mais je ne le voyais pas plus long. J'ai beaucoup de textes en cours, des textes que j'ai depuis des mois et d'autres plus récent. J'essaie peu à peu de les finir, mais certains me demande du temps. Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Le placard :<strong>

Kurt passait dans un couloir de la Dalton Academy quand il senti quelqu'un lui agripper le bras.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réellement réagir, il se retrouva enfermé dans un placard, des lèvres charnues sur les siennes.

Le jeune homme reconnu immédiatement son petit ami. Il glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de Blaine, essayant de défaire les boucles brunes du gel que le plus jeune s'appliquait chaque matin. Blaine retira le blazer de Kurt puis tira sur la chemise pour la sortir du pantalon.

Il passa ses mains sous le vêtement, caressant du bout des doigts le ventre et les hanches du châtain, griffant par moment la peau, faisant soupirer Kurt. Blaine dévia ses lèvres jusqu'au cou du plus vieux qu'il suçota, mordilla et embrassa doucement.

- Blaine..

Le brun sourit contre la peau de Kurt et fit glisser une de ses mains jusqu'au pantalon du châtain qu'il déboutonna. Kurt l'imita en déboutonnant celui du plus jeune et en tirant dessus pour le baisser.

Le châtain s'amusa à frôler le sexe de Blaine du bout des doigts sans jamais le prendre en main.

- Kurt.. Touche moi.. Murmura le brun avant d'embrasser son petit ami avec force.

Kurt sourit dans le baiser tout en empoignant le sexe de Blaine. Il lâcha un grognement quand le bouclé copia son geste.

Les deux garçons se masturbaient de plus en plus rapidement, leurs gémissements résonnant dans le placard.

Lorsque la jouissance les atteignit, Blaine et Kurt essayèrent d'étouffer leur cri en s'embrassant, se mordant les lèvres au passage.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans la même position, Blaine appuyant sa tête contre l'épaule de Kurt, reprenant doucement leur souffle. Puis ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, pour se nettoyer avec des mouchoirs que Kurt avait dans son sac ainsi que se rhabiller correctement.

- J'espère que personne ne nous a entendu. Dit Kurt en mettant son sac sur son épaule et en poussant la porte du placard.

* * *

><p>Voilà, comme je vous avais dit, il est court.<p>

A bientôt pour un autre texte.

Dragicobus.


End file.
